Of Bikes and Glasses
by axdorkxable
Summary: AU James Tiberius Kirk is a rebellious, playboy college student. Spock is a hardworking physics teacher. What happens when their worlds collide? Jim/Spock ON HOLD
1. I Dare You

**Title:** Of Bikes and Glasses

**Summary:** AU James Tiberius Kirk is a rebellious, playboy college student. Spock is a hardworking physics teacher. What happens when their worlds collide?

**Pairing:** Spork!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own!!!! Nothing! Zip! Nada!

* * *

Dedicated to SeverusPotterSnape (if she likes it, if not…back to the drawing board!!)

Idea from the lovely Fushi-Chou from deviantArt: http : // fushi-chou . / art / ST - Trade - Bikes - and - Sporks - 137817831

Ok, the beginning will be like the movie, but it's going to be different! I swear.

* * *

**Of Bikes and Glasses**

**Chapter 1**

**I Dare You**

He liked going out riding. He spent most of his life away from home, just riding in the wide open country (and getting drunk). Most called him crazy, but it allowed him to think, to be free.

Many, many years ago (ok so it was only twenty-two years), George Kirk was a famous man. He was a well known, well respected cop of Riverside, Iowa. His wife, Winona, was beautifully eight-and-a-half months pregnant with their second son. But he would never see his son's birth. On the evening of March 22, George received word his wife had gone into labor. At the same time, a large explosion lit up the small town.

Later, the events of what happened would be different from each point of view. But in the end, they were the same. George Kirk was a hero. The Riverside Body Shop had exploded when a stray spark ignited a fuel tank. Almost everyone had gotten out, except the head mechanic, Harry and his son, Sam. Although the sirens of the fire truck where close, George knew the building could explode again any minute.

The crowd watched as George ran into the flaming building. It was a tense six minutes before Harry stumbled out, coughing. But there was no Kirk or Sam. When firefighters put out the blaze three hours later, George's body was found curled tightly on top of a barely alive Sam - who would later live.

Ten minutes at the hospital, Winona gave birth to their second son. Although her husband was not by her side - she had heard the explosion and knew her husband was helping - she named their son just what George requested: James Tiberius Kirk. She would later learn of her husband's death from one of the nurses.

James T Kirk had been condemned from the start of his life.

At the age of five, his mother brought home a guy - the first of many Jim would come to realize. When his mom was home, life seemed almost perfect. But when his mom left to work as a flight attendant, his life was a living hell. He, because he was so small and could not work on their farm, was constantly beaten. Most of it was caused by the man being drunk. Sam tried to protect him as much as he could, but his older brother could only do so much. But sometimes, it was enough. His mom brought another man home three weeks later, then another one, then another. His life became a constant repeat.

When he was fifteen, after Winona - he refused to call her 'mom' anymore - had been gone for nearly a month, she brought home another man. He had been dubbed "Bastard 58", but Frank would be the last of the Bastards. He was the worst of them. Jim had never had so many broken bones and bruises in just a week. And his mom did absolutely nothing, being the shell she had become (smoking, drinking, sex). But Jim had learned how to fight. Ever since he had started middle school, Sam had taught him how to fight; to both protect him from the Bastards and from the kids at school. But no matter how much he and Sam fought back: Frank stayed.

When he was sixteen, Sam ran away from home. Although this had not been the first time, Sam never came back. Jim was left alone. When Frank found out, he had beaten Jim so badly he was forced to go to the hospital. Frank had been smart and had a foolproof excuse, which the doctors bought - stupid doctors. It took him nearly two months to heal enough to were he could defend himself from Frank; but, after that, he made sure he was never home.

At the age of sixteen, he became an addict of the things: alcohol, cigarettes, and sex. Which more or less led to where he was now.

Now twenty-two years old, James T Kirk found himself in a seedy bar at the edge of town. He had graduated high school - barely - but was going nowhere. So here he was in a bar, drunk. And by god, he was so drunk it wasn't even funny anymore. He had come here to get away from Frank once again.

The bar was busier than usual, filled with people swarming around each other. Was he the only one alone? No, he wasn't. His eyes found a gorgeous woman sitting only a few feet from him; her ebony hair and dark skin looked delicious in his eyes. She was wearing a Star Fleet Academy uniform, but it hugged her form enough that Jim licked his lips. He smirked: game time.

Sliding through the crowd, he smoothly stood beside her, casually leaning against the bar. He ordered a scotch before turning to her; "Hey darlin', can I buy you a drink?"

"No."

Jim scoffed, "Do you want to at least know my name before you reject me?"

The woman stood a sip of her drink; "I'm fine without it."

"Uh huh," Jim playfully smirked. "It's Jim, Jim Kirk." He paused, hoping to get a name from her, but no luck. He nearly pouted, "If you don't tell me your name, I'm goin' to have to make up one."

The woman sighed and slightly turned to him; "It's Uhura."

Jim smirked and raised his eyebrow, "What? No last name?"

"That _is_ my last name."

Before he could try to get a first name out of her, a large man sauntered up to them and crossed his arms, three of his buddies behind him. "Is this townie bothering you?"

Uhura laughed, "Oh beyond belief, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Jim smirked and slapped the man on the shoulder; "Relax, cupcake." He turned to take another sip of his drink, but the man turned him around.

"Hey! Farm boy! Maybe you cant count. There is four of us and only one of you."

Jim smirked and shot down the rest of his drink; "So get some more guys, and it will be an even fight."

The man growled and swung his fist, smashing it into Jim's jaw. He fought back by slamming his fist into the guy's gut. He was outnumbered, but that wasn't going to stop him. A second ran at him, slamming his elbow into Jim's stomach before slamming his nose onto the floor. He saw the same man about to punch him, but he swung his legs out knocking the burly man on the ground. He could hear the crowd around him chanting 'fight' but he was too focused on not fainting.

A loud whistle echoed through the bar, and it went quiet. He barely registered someone carrying him to a table, but he did register the man who had whistled sitting across from him. With his vision dimming, he smirked at the man.

"You whistle really loud, you know that?" He manages to wink before the blood loss and alcohol makes him fall unconscious.

When he came to, nearly an hour later, someone had stuffed tissue up his nose. But his head hurt along with his ribs. _'Broken nose, maybe a cracked rib. Not too bad for four guys.'_

"You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you where."

He blinked, his eyes still blurry, but his eyes found the man who had spoke. He was wearing a police uniform; 'Captain C. Pike' emblazoned across a gold badge on his chest.

He took the tissues out of his nose and sniffed. He raised a hand to his nose and brought it back: no blood. "And who do you think I am, Captain Pike?"

"Your father's son."

Jim glared at the man and waved his hand; "Can I get another drink?"

Captain Pike smirked, "Your dad didn't believe in a no-win scenarios either."

He scoffed; "And look what it got him."

But Pike continued on. "You know that instinct - to leap without looking - was something the force lost when he died.

Jim glared at the man and knock down his drink; "Why the hell are you talking to me?"

"Because I've seen your file. Your tests were off the charts, so what is it? You like being a genius repeat offender?"

Jim shrugged, "Maybe I liked it."

"Enlist."

"Enlist!? Fuck no!"

"We could use you in the force," Pike leaned foreword. "You could be an officer in four years, captain in ten."

"Are you done?"

Pike sighed heavily, "Yeah, I'm done." He nodded and leaned back on the chair. Man the guy was annoying. But the Captain wasn't finished: "Riverside Airport; the plane for new members leaves tomorrow at 0800. Kirk, your father was captain at the age of twenty-seven and saved hundreds of lives in the process. I dare you to do better."

Jim's eyes snapped to the man; he could never resist a challenge.

At 0730 the next morning, he found himself in front of the airport. Heads he went, tails he stayed. The coin flipped through the air before landing on the dirt road in front of him.

He laughs. Captain James T. Kirk _did_ have a nice ring to it.


	2. Handover and a Challenge

Alrighty, chapter numero two! Change of scenery (aka Spock!) I want to apologize for the very long wait…personal stuff.

**Of Bikes and Glasses**

**Chapter 2**

**Hangover and a Challenge**

The pictures did not do justice.

Star Fleet Academy was huge, larger than any another school he had ever seen. It was divided into three buildings: the medical building, dorms, and law enforcement. This was what Star Fleet was known for: turning out the best damn doctors, and police men and women. It seemed to stand up to it's reputation.

His bike, which he has shipped with all his stuff, was parked in front of section H of the dorms. Looking at the papers they had given him on the flight - where he was surprised he did not need a ticket, only having to state his name - he was indeed in H13.

H13 was on the first floor; the very last door on his left. It was unlocked, so he stepped inside. The room was divided into two sections for two different people, along with a small kitchen and a bathroom. Right now, even though he had a roommate, he was glad to have a his own shower. The bed to the right was already taken; black comforter and blue pillows spread out on the bed. The desk across from the bed wasn't even recognizable; medical textbooks covered the whole thing, along with those laying around the room. He was rooming with a medic then.

The boxes of his stuff where piled around the left bed, along with a box marked _books_. He looked at them, trying to decide whether or not to unpack now. Eh, might as well. He was only half-way through all of his stuff when the door opened again. And he had no qualms about looking at the man.

He was in blue scrubs; some of it showed stains of blood. He wore a bread stubble, and his hair was in pure disarray. He was tall - over six foot - and built well. Brown hair, dark brown eyes. Gruff. The man paused when he saw he was not alone; raising an eyebrow.

Kirk took this chance to introduce himself. "James T. Kirk, Jim."

"Leonard McCoy," the man - McCoy grunted out. He walked past Kirk and into the bathroom, obviously going to ignore him. Kirk shrugged, that was okay with him.

It took him another half an hour before he got everything unpacked. When he was done, he looked at his classroom papers; classes thankfully didn't start till tomorrow. He sighed and slumped into his bed, already bored. He wasn't tired, so he couldn't sleep. Maybe he could ask McCoy if there were any good bars around here.

The man stepped out of the bathroom then; hair still slightly damp, still looking as cranky as he had walked in. Kirk raised his eyebrow at the scowl on the man's face.

"What's your problem?"

McCoy's scowl deepened, and if he could growl he would've. "Anniversary."

Kirk hummed and sat up. "And I'm guessing by the look an your face it's with an ex?"

The man grunted and nodded, "Said she couldn't stand me working at the hospital. So she took everything. Everything except the bones in my body."

Jim sighed when he saw the disgruntled look on McCoy's face. He pushed himself off the bed and slapped McCoy on the shoulder. "How 'bout we go out for drinks on me."

McCoy sighed and nodded, "Alright."

Jim grinned and slipped on his jacket; "Alright then. Show the way."

McCoy ended up taking him to the club _Enterprise_, which turned out better than the name. Right as they walked through the door, a mesh of people danced. Past that, the large bar took up a whole wall. The music was upbeat and a mixture of genres. As he was swept into the ground, Jim grinned. '_Not bad,'_ he thought, _'not bad at all.'_ He didn't remember much after that.

He remembered paying for a few rounds of drinks, watching McCoy swear at the strong taste. He remembered the man complaining about his ex, but he also said he missed his little girl. He vaguely remembered grabbing a girl and shoving her in McCoy's arms, telling him to forget. But he didn't remember much after that.

But now, someone was pounding on his head, hard. And there was an annoying beeping sound that just _would-not-stop_. He groaned and slapped his hand against his alarm, and the beeping thankfully stopped. But the pounding in his head did not.

He groaned and sat up, holding his head in his hands. He opened his eyes slightly, half glaring as he looked around the room. McCoy was gone, and the sun was shining through the curtains; mocking him. He groaned, looking blearily at the clock; 7:45am. He swore and stumbled out of bed, tripping over his sheets. He was late, so late! He tumbled into the shower, carelessly cleaning, but it was enough for a three minute shower. His hair was still wet when he stumbled out of the dorms at 7:53; rushing down the side walk to the law enforcement building.

At 8:03, he managed to get into room 103; trigonometry by his schedule. The teacher was not there, but he saw McCoy in the back, a space beside him. Despite his hangover, he grinned and slipped into the seat beside him; placing his heavy book bag on the floor.

"Hey, Bones."

McCoy - Bones - raised his eyebrow at the new nickname, but didn't say anything about it. "About time you got up, kid."

Jim rubbed his head. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Bones grunted, "Tried. You just slapped my hand."

"Mr. Kirk," Jim's head snapped to the voice that called his name. "If you wish to talk to your peers, please do it outside my classroom." The man - teacher actually - was someone you don't see every day. He was young, nearly as young as his students. His skin tone was off - pale with an odd tint - and he had pointed ears. His dark eyes were accented by blank, square glasses.

"Now, if you will turn to page 16, we will begin…"

Jim opened his book for the only reason of fooling the teacher. He took his notebook out, writing a note to Bones; wondering just who this teacher was. Bones glanced at the note and scowled, but wrote something down and handed it back to him.

_That's Professor Spock. He's half Native American, so don't ask about his looks, a lot of people do and it annoys him. But he's the toughest teacher here, so watch out. He don't take any shit. And don't even think about trying to fuck him. I remember you trying to fuck any human being last night._

Jim grinned to himself. The man was sounded like a challenge, and he wasn't the one to ignore a challenge like this. And with the looks, made him unique. And Jim really liked unique; male, female, it didn't matter. He just had to think of a plan.


End file.
